1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to windows and more specially to a removable window insulator, which provides an air tight seal with a window frame.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The prior art provides numerous window inserts for insulating an interior of a home from outside air. Some of these prior art window inserts include U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,186 to Fuller, U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,990 to Bauch and U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,957 to Minnich. The Fuller patent discloses a self-adjusting window unit with corner assembly. The Fuller device permits continued adjustment of the frame while providing strength for the frame at the corners and while maintaining a fully insulated frame. The Bauch patent discloses a removable window insulation system. The Bauch device comprises a panel formed of a rigid foam insulation board dimensioned less than the interior casing dimensions of a window. The Minnich patent discloses a compressible insert. The Minnich device includes a sheet which is retained in an adjustable frame. However, to fully seal the compressible insert to a window frame, at least one fastener must be screwed through the adjustable frame into the window frame.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a removable window insulator, which provides an air tight seal with a window frame; can be adjusted to fit into a window frame without modifying the window frame; and may be quickly removed once adjusted to fit the window.